


the only exception by paramore

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	the only exception by paramore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumizoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/gifts).



Once upon a time Arnold Menthol saw his horse inilcbie and he said "oh thick" and he slapped its ass so hard everyone everywhere heard it. Invicnble blushed and Arthas smirked and got down on all fours already naked how he do that. 

Invinsible blushed and said "Arthas," he blushed, "I will be gentle, my love." He leaned down and kissed his lovers baby soft succulent lips. Arthas scream moaned and let his beloeved horse fuck him passionately. Invicble stroked his lovers delicate asscheeks with his hooves. It was so romantic and Invicuble blushed. Bolvar was there.

Arthas clenched his hot asshole and ivncible came ninety times into his lover's puckered butt. Arthas came too and he monaed

 

the next day........................

 

Arthas was pregnant and Invicble kissed his belly and they were in love. but then Ivncibla got the black plague and was dead and Arthas was pretty fucking mad.


End file.
